Loose Ends: Tie Them Off or Sever 'Em
by Guardian-Azure
Summary: Events leading up to the final confrontation with Naraku
1. A fall to the Sea

Loose Ends: Tie them off or sever 'em  
  
Author's note: The following is a fan fiction created by myself, Joshua Franklin. I do not own any of the characters herein, as they were created by Rumiko Takahashi. The beginning is a brief summary of the tale to the best of my knowledge, leading up to where my story begins, so any people who are already familiar with Inuyasha can simply skim over the first few pages. Please enjoy. Any feedback is appreciated.  
  
*Some vocabulary: Youkai-Demon, Hanyou-Half demon, Miko-Priestess, Kitsune-Fox Demon, Kitsune Bi-Fox fire, Arigato-Thank you, Gomen-Sorry, Baka-Fool/idiot, Hentai/Ecchi-Pervert/lecher, Kami-God(s), Shikon no tama-Jewel of four souls, Kazaana-Air rip/wind tunnel, Kaze No Kizu-Cutting Wind, Sengoku Jidai-Warring Era,  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
Throughout Inuyasha's life, there have been moments that stand out vividly against the rest of his past. The memories produced by these moments have made him the man that he is. All of his characteristics, attitude, speech, motion, habit, have been fashioned by his reaction to his experiences. All of his mannerisms are the sums of these reactions. Those vivid moments have not been many, nor have they been often, but he recalls every detail about them because of their importance. A few have been enjoyable recollections; a pleasant surprise, an instant of great joy… A feeling of love.  
But most of the moments that he most readily remembers are harsh, painful periods of his life. His has ever been a life of hardship, and the amount of tears shed far outnumbers the amount of smiles worn. The death of a loved one… Being tormented and demeaned his heritage… The sting of betrayal…  
In his youth, the sheer enormity of these numerous pains had often threatened to overwhelm him. After the death of his mother, the solace and protection that she gave to shelter him from these memories died with her, and Inuyasha was left with yet another grief that haunted him. To protect himself, Inuyasha's demeanor changed from that of a kind, innocent boy, to a brash, acrid attitude that was quick to anger and slow to trust.  
Consciously, the hanyou did not know that the ghosts of his past had come to determine his future. These memories were regarded as painful recollections that were best not thought of. When a powerful memory was imprinted, Inuyasha merely regarded it as an ordinary remembrance and shrugged it away. Or so it had been.  
*****  
  
His perceptions about memories were altered immeasurably when he encountered the miko, Kikyou, who had guarded the Shikon no tama. When he had first learned of the powerful jewel, his intentions had been entirely focused upon attaining the jewel and he hadn't even considered the possibility of a miko guarding it. He'd been arrogant enough to assume that he would find the jewel and use its power to cast aside his mortality and become a full youkai. Anyone or anything that got in his path would have to vacate or be destroyed. It was as simple as that. He was oblivious to the fact that he wasn't the only being in search of the mystic jewel.  
The Shikon no tama was a jewel that contained an unimaginable amount of power, which it bestowed to its possessor. Even a small fragment of the jewel was rumored to increase the strength and prowess of a mortal by a hundred-fold, and a demon by two. Naturally, many ambitious beings would seek out the jewel to further their own desires for power. However, those who found the jewel's location also encountered the miko who had been charged with guarding it.  
Kikyou was a human miko of exceptional ability. She possessed a vast amount of skill in both archery and magic. These she coupled together and enhanced her arrows by channeling her powers through them. Her abilities were great enough to defend the Shikon no tama from every being who sought it for their own intentions. Demons and mortals alike were dispatched with cool efficiency.  
Inuyasha proved to be no exception. However, unlike the others, she did not finish the hanyou, instead choosing to merely defeat Inuyasha and protect the jewel. And she spared him again the next time. And again the next time. And then the following occurrence as well. This mercy earned a grudging respect from Inuyasha, and though he was still determined to have the Shikon no Tama, but he was resolute that the Miko would not be harmed in the process.  
Over time, the rivalry turned into quiet friendship, with Inuyasha accompanying Kikyou on her journeys and helping her guard the jewel. And from that companionship: love.  
Inuyasha eventually discarded any notion of stealing the jewel, and Kikyou forsook her role as shrine guardian, though she still retained ownership of the Shikon no Tama. At this point, Inuyasha had abandoned all notions of using the jewel to become a full-blooded youkai, and when Kikyou suggested using the jewel to bolster his mortality instead of his youkai side, Inuyasha readily agreed. As even half-demons have longer life spans than mortals, the prospect of growing old beside the woman he loved as opposed to merely watching time touch her and not him appealed immeasurably to Inuyasha.  
However, when the appointed day arrived, neither the amended wish was made, nor the wedding vows exchanged. A cunning demon named Naraku had formed a plot, which made each believe the other had betrayed them. Kikyou was mortally wounded and the Shikon no tama was taken by a being with her love's likeness even as Inuyasha was waylaid by the same figure in the guise of Kikyou.  
Though her wounds would soon prove fatal, Kikyou lived long enough to pierce Inuyasha with an enchanted arrow, meant to bind the hanyou into a stasis for the rest of his years. Kikyou succumbed to her wounds soon after, and Inuyasha was bound to a tree for half a century before being released by the reincarnation of the miko, Kagome, who had been granted accidental passage through time.  
Kagome lived in present-day Japan, and her family property rested on the same spot that Inuyasha was imprisoned, abet five centuries in the future. One day, Kagome stumbled into the family's ancient, sacred well. Unexpectedly, the well transported Kagome back into the feudal era, Sengoku Jidai. There she came across the village where Kikyou once resided. The miko's little sister, Kaede, had followed in the footsteps of her deceased sister and became a miko herself, and this allowed her to realize that Kagome's soul was that of her sister. Because of this fact, Kagome was granted the raw talent with which Kikyou had been blessed, though she lacked any of the training that her former incarnation had undergone. Also, Kagome found herself immune to any wards that Kikyou had erected, including Inuyasha's spell.  
Kagome freed the hanyou, but Inuyasha was unaware of the time his stasis had eclipsed and to he mistook Kagome for his betrayer and attacked. Kaede, who had been overseeing Inuyasha's release, managed to cast a spell of subjugation on the hanyou and gave control of it to Kagome, should she again need to protect herself.  
After hearing of his half-brother's release, the demon-lord Sesshoumaru sought out Inuyasha in hopes of gaining the Tetsusaiga, a mystical blade forged by their mutual father. Sesshoumaru found the trigger for the sword's location hidden inside Inuyasha's right eye. When the trigger was activated, all of them where sent to the burial ground of their father, and the resting place of the sword.  
Though both hanyou and youkai attempted to free the blade from its restraints, it was the mortal Kagome who succeeded and gave the sword to Inuyasha. The brothers fought, both for the sword and out of loathing for the other, and Inuyasha defeated his brother and severed his left arm, though Sesshoumaru lived and fled.  
It was soon revealed that Kagome was also in possession of the Shikon no tama, and the girl accidentally sundered the jewel into hundreds of shards. Kagome agreed to hunt down the shards with Inuyasha after realizing the danger if just one of the shards were to fall into the wrong hands.  
However, they were not the only seekers of the shards. One such youkai, Urusae, thought to gain the shards by using the former guardian of the Shikon no Tama, Kikyou. Using dirt from Kikyou's grave, and human bone, the youkai resurrected the miko by combining the elements with Kagome's stolen soul. Having other ideas, Kikyou destroyed Urusae nearly did the same to Inuyasha. Death had done nothing to temper her feeling of betrayal, and her rage surprised the hanyou, leaving him defenseless to her attack. Only the intervention of Kagome spared the hanyou and caused Kikyou to flee with part of Kagome's soul in her possession.  
In the aftermath of the reunion with Kikyou, it became clear to all that neither of the pair had turned on the other, and that someone else had interfered. After a period of inspection, Naraku was revealed as the culprit and Inuyasha swore an oath of vengence.  
Gradually, the party of the Shikon hunters grew in size. The young kitsune, Shippo, joined with Inuyasha and Kagome after the two avenged the murder of the kitsune's parents. The murderers, the Thunder Brothers, were slain and their jewel shards reclaimed.  
The cursed monk, Miroku, came across the companions and decided to accompany them after learning that they too sought the Shikon shards and Naraku. The hentai monk revealed that he also was in search of the youkai Naraku for the curse that had been bestowed upon Miroku's family. The Kazaana was the curse given to his grandfather, and passed down to him. While the curse is a powerful weapon, it would eventually turn on Miroku unless Naraku was destroyed.  
The Youkai Exterminator, Sango, was deceived by Naraku and all of her family and kin were killed as a result of Naraku's manipulations. Her village of origin was also destroyed and Sango now sought revenge upon Naraku, as well as hoping to release her brother, Kohaku, whose soul Naraku had captured. She now traveled with her new friends and family during this search.  
*****  
Inuyasha knew that this moment would be would be forever imprinted into his memory. He knew, with no uncertainty, that he would see this vision for the rest of his life. And that knowledge terrified him to the depths of his soul.  
To the hanyou, time seemed to slow down, as if in an attempt to mock him as much as possible. His eyes were wide and disbelieving as he desperately parried aside the monstrous youkai's fierce blow. His body was bent in an odd posture, back arched at a sharp angle with his feet wide apart and arms locked above his head as he held the Tetsusaiga in both hands. The impact had been jarring, nearly enough to make his knees buckle, but never did his eyes travel to his assailant. Instead, they remained fixated on the spectacle of Kagome.  
As time slowed to crawl, Inuyasha was able to study every detail of Kagome's figure. He was nauseatingly aware of the pain etched on her delicate facial features, and his mind noted the way her mouth was flung wide in a breathless scream. He was able to see that she still held her bow, though her arms were spread out at her sides and in no position to fire an arrow. He saw the direction she'd been launched from the demon's simultaneous attack on her even as it attacked him as well. The night wind was blowing sharply through her raven hair and she was completely off the ground.  
As time began to resume its normal pace, Inuyasha realized that the blow would send her from the cliff and as the youkai began to surge forward with another attack, he also realized that there was nothing he could do to intercept Kagome's flight. He knew, with startling clarity, that he would never forget this image, and that knowledge smote the hanyou's heart greater than the youkai could ever hope to.  
"Kagome--!"  
  
*****  
  
It seemed that time was fickle this day, because the world also seemed to slow down to Kagome's sensibilities as well. The girl wasn't seriously injured-it seemed that the youkai hadn't really intended to finish her- but Kagome figured the impact that awaited her at the end of her flight would more than make up for the demon's faux pas. As time seemed to simply cease movement, Kagome was also able to gaze at her friends. The relief she felt that no one else had been harmed offered scant comfort in the face of her doom, but she was content that none of the others would be dispatched as easily as she.  
Sango was dressed in her armor and appeared to be entirely focused upon the application of her craft. She hadn't had time to summon and ride Kirara's alternate form, so she'd fallen into a ready stance and had just released her sacred boomerang, the Hiraikotsu. She did not seem to have noticed that Kagome was now airborne.  
Miroku was the closest to Kagome's side, and though he had braced himself for the youkai's attack, the fiend had yet to assault him. Due to the close proximity of the beast, Miroku was unable to implement his Kazaana and instead held his staff before him in both hands. Unlike the exterminator, Miroku's stunned expression and bleak eyes revealed that he knew full well of Kagome's plight, and he looked as though about to turn away from the fight in an effort to aid the girl.  
Kagome's eyes next flew to the hanyou and she was grateful that his guard had proved sufficient to protect him against the first assault, and though his body was aligned to combat the fiend, his head was turned toward Kagome and the two were able to briefly gaze into the other's eyes. The grief he felt was written plainly in his amber eyes, and Kagome dimly heard him calling her name.  
"Kagome--!"  
As if this sound alerted time of its blunder, the events around Kagome unexpectedly accelerated back to normal pace and she was unable to issue a final cry as she crested the cliff's rim.  
  
*****  
  
As he saw Kagome in her ill-fated flight, Miroku did not hesitate in the least. Though his plan would likely demand his end in the place of Kagome's, the monk knew in his heart that he would gladly make that sacrifice if it meant that the maiden would be spared. However, as he began to move, his gaze swept over Inuyasha and he noted that the hanyou was not fully focusing on the battle at hand. Indeed, it seemed that Inuyasha was about to follow Kagome right over the cliff. Though the monk sympathized, he knew the tactic to be flawed.  
"Inuyasha, remain here and fight on! Leave Kagome's safe return to me! I can offer little aid here, and this is too great a foe for Sango or me to combat alone. Stay here and finish this youkai! If you do not, Kagome's killer may elude our grasp!"  
Miroku shouted this as he moved toward the cliff's edge and was beginning his descent as he finished his plea. He prayed that his words had stirred the hanyou's rage enough for the anger to override Inuyasha's heart's demands to attempt the rescue himself. At the same time, Miroku began to undo the prayer beads wrapped around his right hand.  
Focusing on the fleeting figure of Kagome as opposed to the dark waves crashing against rock face far below, Miroku offered one last prayer as he unleashed the Kazaana. "Kami, please, grant your servant skill and perfection in this, his final task."  
  
*****  
As Kagome felt the first tug on her back, she realized Miroku was attempting to pull her back up with his curse and hope began to shine again within her grim thoughts. There was still the possibility that the Kazaana would kill her instead, but Kagome was far more willing to place her life in the care of the monk rather than the thunderous waves below. Barely managing to peer behind her, Kagome was shocked to see that Miroku had followed her in descending, rather than pull her up from the cliff.  
She shrieked, "You baka! What are you thinking? Now both of us are doomed!"  
The Kazaana had lured Kagome near enough for her to see Miroku quirk an eyebrow as he replied, "Now really, Kagome. The youkai would hardly have simply stood aside and patiently allowed me to pull you back up. Now be still. We have little time and I must concentrate."  
With this, the monk deemed Kagome close enough and resealed his curse with the beads, quieting the Kazaana's raging wind and permitting gravity to resume its influence on the girl. Though she still fell, she was now close enough for Miroku to grasp a hold of and he did so, taking a firm grip on her arm and drawing her close.  
Kagome was about to ask "What next?" but the words died in her throat as the monk unexpectedly let go of her arm and instead grasped the neck opening on her school uniform top and gently pulled the garment far enough away from her chest for him to peer into the opening. He nodded in satisfaction at what he saw.  
Kagome's eyes went wide and furious as she snatched her shirt out of the monk's grip and hugged it close to her chest. "You hentai! Even at a time like this-"  
The rest of her words were lost to an involuntary gasp as Miroku then used the same hand to grasp the waistband of Kagome's uniform skirt and pull it open an inch or so. He then used his other hand, the one still holding his holy staff, to plunge his weapon down the front of her shirt, all the way down to exit the nether side of her skirt. The staff was now fixed to Kagome's person because of the front of her clothes. By reflex, Kagome folded her arms tightly over her chest and squeezed her thighs together with the staff parallel and in between her bent legs.  
With only a murmured "Hold tight", Miroku firmly grasped the top of the staff--just above Kagome's neck opening--in both hands and angled their descent toward the rock wall.  
Miroku tensed just before they reached the rocks, and Kagome seemed as though she were trying to become as one with the staff's metal. With a wrenching impact, the staff's butt end buried itself into a crevice. With a slight smile, Miroku released his hold on the staff, as he doubted that the metal could tolerate the halting both of their momentums. Kagome's clothes and limbs kept her secure and though the staff did indeed bend alarmingly, her position remained fixed and her descent ceased. By her horrified expression, it seemed that she hadn't even noticed. As the staff swayed a bit and Kagome's view of the monk obscured, the last she saw of him was flipping himself around so that he might fall headlong toward his doom and face his death.  
With her breath stolen from her abrupt stop, Kagome was only able to offer a faint "No…" in denial.  
  
*****  
  
Content as he was with the thought of perishing so that Kagome would yet live, Miroku was hardly about to fly into death's waiting embrace without exploring every available option. Now that Kagome was out of harm's way, for now if not later, his actions were no longer desperate in their intensity, but he still wanted to live this life for a few years longer.  
As Kagome had seen, Miroku had indeed turned himself over so that he faced the not too distant waves below. What she did not see was him again removing the bindings on his Kazaana. With a murmured, "Well, I was lucky once…" he unleashed the Kazaana and hoped for the best.  
As the calling of the Kazaana summoned everything in its path, the waves below were unable to resist its call and as the water was pulled toward the monk. It seemed that the sea had suddenly come to possess an inverted waterfall.  
As the torrent of water sped toward Miroku, he again measured his target's progress toward him. Just as the liquid began to enter the Kazaana, he quickly sealed off his curse. Taking a deep breath, Miroku plunged into the frigid geyser. The water's momentum provided by the Kazaana's call battled with the insistent demands of gravity for a few breaths longer until succumbing to the latter force.  
As the water's resistance to his directional velocity waned and then began to imitate his vector, the monk hoped that his actions had been sufficient save his life and he dimly wondered if he had ever expressed his true feelings to Sango.  
  
*****  
  
Though the activity down the cliff face had occurred in far less time than it takes to tell, the actions of those on top of the cliff were no less frenzied. The three combatants had exchanged several blows, but little headway had been made by either side. At this time, Kirara had transformed into a larger, twin-tailed, saber-feline and Sango sat astride upon her back. Any successful strikes that Sango landed with Hiraikotsu were stoically accepted by the youkai while the fiend mainly kept its attention on Inuyasha.  
The two had faced off, but neither had been able to slip past the other's guard. Inuyasha, half-crazed with grief and rage over Kagome's apparent death, clutched the Tetsusaiga in both hands and audibly growled his frustration. To this, the youkai merely laughed.  
"Heh, What's wrong half-breed? Lost your woman have you? How unfortunate. Of course, what more could be expected from a mere hanyou? Didn't your father ever teach you any wisdoms about mates, whelp? You really should learn to protect your female."  
This, an insult in far too many ways, was more than enough to cause Inuyasha to abandon any and all restraints for his rage, and his mind became sheathed in a veil of crimson. As an apt expression of his anger, the energy surrounding Tetsusaiga flared to even greater intensity. Putting all of his emotion and determination behind his strikes, Inuyasha battered aside the youkai's defenses, then unleashed the Kaze No Kizu attack which completely overwhelmed the youkai in its ferocity. The attack not only sheared through the youkai, but also laid waste to much of the landscape behind the fiend.  
"Shut up and die, you bastard," the hanyou hissed through clenched teethe. "Damn it, monk. You had better have rescued Kagome. I swear, if you failed, death won't prevent me from gettin' my claws on you!"  
With this, Inuyasha spat once on the youkai's remains before turning towards the cliff's edge, intent on discerning the fate of his friends. He whirled back around when he heard Sango's warning cry. "Ware! Guard your back Inuyasha! The battle is not yet won!"  
When he again faced the youkai, Inuyasha found the portions of the corpse merging back together with alarming speed. "Damn. The bastard really does possess a shard of the Shikon no tama! Maybe more than one! Without Kagome at my side to spot 'em, I could spend all day tryin' to find where they all are," Inuyasha cursed to himself. Then, to Sango he called, "Oi! We need Kagome to finish this fight! Miroku should have saved her, so take Kirara and bring her back here!"  
The exterminator hesitated before inquiring, "And… Miroku?"  
"We need Kagome for this battle! I swear to you; we'll find Miroku after this youkai is dealt with, but that won't happen unless Kagome is beside me!"  
Sango's face tightened into a grimace but she nodded her agreement and urged Kirara into the air. Flames erupted from the cat's paws and the two took flight.  
"Alright, youkai. I may not be able to slay you now, but you can still feel the pain of my rage," Inuyasha called to the youkai. His eyes flashed dangerously and a wicked smile found his lips as he concluded, "Things should be interesting this way."  
With that, Inuyasha hefted Tetsusaiga over his head and charged forward with a roar.  
  
*****  
  
Sango found Kagome readily enough, jutting out from the rock like she was, but her hopes of finding Miroku with the girl proved unfounded. Flying Kirara up close to Kagome, Sango began to carefully extract the staff from the rock crevice. Kagome feverishly talked throughout the whole process.  
"Sango! Miroku… He fell! I-I didn't see what happened to him-the damn staff turned me around and I couldn't see--but he must be below us. Don't worry about me for now; just get him! Make sure he's alright. Sango? Did you hear what I said? Sango!"  
Having finished liberating the staff, Sango then took great care in guiding Kagome into a controlled descent onto the back of Kirara. She then cut short the Kagome's dazed babble with an upraised palm, saying, "Kagome, the youkai does indeed possess at least one jewel shard. You were right in your directions. However, as Inuyasha cannot slay the fiend without you, I'm uncertain how long he can combat it without your sight."  
As Kirara began to ascend, Kagome busied herself with the removal of the monk's staff while Sango concluded, "We haven't any time to waste, Kagome. You have to give aid to Inuyasha as quickly as you are able. If Miroku did survive, I'm sure he will be fine for the time needed to slay the youkai. The search for Miroku will simply have to wait until afterwards."  
Despite the exterminator's words, Sango could not prevent herself from gazing intently, desperately, at the dark waves raging below, both hoping for and dreading against some sign of Miroku's condition. Kagome had finished extracting the staff by this point and when she spoke in a quiet, somber tone, her words both surprised and confused Sango.  
"You are certain the youkai possesses at least one shard? His wounds will regenerate?"  
Wondering if Kagome was inquiring about the necessity of delaying Miroku's rescue, Sango slowly said, "Yes…"  
Kagome's somber response when they reached the top of the cliff only increased the slayer's bewilderment all the more.  
"Good."  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha came in with a powerful overhead swipe with the Tetsusaiga, only to have it parried aside by the fiend's armored forearm. Backing off a few steps, Inuyasha again charged forward with a vicious backhanded slash to the youkai's midsection. Again the forearm easily deflected the blow harmlessly past. However, this time the hanyou went with the sword's momentum and spun about in a complete circle, lifting his right leg as he went and kicked out at the youkai's chest, causing the sturdy creature to stumble backwards a few paces. Still turning, Inuyasha closed the distance between them and thrust Tetsusaiga deep into its stomach, where its scaly armor was meekest. The Tesusaiga eagerly burrowed into the flesh and erupted out of the demon's back in a fountain of blood.  
An expression of shock suffused the demon's features as Inuyasha came to a halt a few inches away. Grimacing slightly, the fiend gave a small smirk as it grabbed the hanyou's wrist and drove the sword in further, to the hilt. With the hanyou thus in range, it then struck Inuyasha once, twice in the face with ringing blows before Inuyasha could break its grip and retreat with Tetsusaiga still in hand. The youkai then issued a deep, belly laugh as the gaping wound began to swiftly mend.  
"Pain is easy enough for me defeat, half-breed. I merely accept it, subdue it, and toss it aside as though it never was." It then splayed its arms out to their sides as it continued, "Go ahead and attack me as much as you wish, whelp. Consider it a final favor before I tire of you."  
Briefly pausing to spit out some of his blood, Inuyasha replied, "Oh, you'll be gettin' a lot more agony to join that one by the time I'm through with you." Upon hearing a certain battle cry behind him, the hanyou offered his own sly grin as he amended his promise.  
"Or perhaps we'll just skip to the part where you lay down and die, eh?"  
As he spoke, the Hiraikotsu whipped past him and slammed into the youkai full on in the face, jarring its head back painfully. Sango and Kirara landed beside Inuyasha while Kagome, who had been dropped off before Sango had attacked, scanned the fiend for the location of where the Shikon shards were imbedded.  
With its head back and gazing at the night sky, the youkai hissed, "That one hurt, mortal. Know that you will be paying for that blow." The fiend began to lower its gaze slowly as it continued silkily, "The price will cost you, girl, and most dearly. And I fully intend to make the most of that due, in every manner possible."  
As its gaze again settled on the companions, the fiend was surprised to find that Inuyasha had sheathed his blade. "What's this, half-breed? Do you intend to surrender and beg for my mercy? As amusing as that may be to witness, you needn't bother wasting the last few seconds of your life. I have no mercy to appeal to."  
Inuyasha, still giving that cold smile, closed his eyes as he clarified, "Surrender? Who said anything about surrender? I merely sheathed the Tetsusaiga because I knew it would surprise you… Lower your guard enough for me to do this!"  
As he said the last of this, Inuyasha dashed forward with blinding speed and used his right hand to slash the fiend across its face with his claws, effectively blinding it. Simultaneously, Inuyasha dropped his left hand to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga in a reverse grasp, with the blade extending out the back of his fist. In one brutal motion, the hanyou drew the sword and attacked, slashing the youkai in its waist and shearing through while implementing the Kaze no kizo.  
This caused the youkai to be horizontally split in two for an instant before being shredded by the Kaze no kizo. Following through, Inuyasha did a half turn to demand from Kagome the location of the shards. The fact that he turned to face a small volley of oncoming arrows understandably amazed him. The arrows passed close enough on either side of the hanyou for him to feel the wind of their wake.  
Briefly pausing to see that Kagome was the sole archer, Inuyasha realized that she had been aiming at the youkai. He whipped back around to find that each arrow had struck some part of the youkai's torn body. Upon impact, the magic within the arrows activated and the flesh around the Shikon shards was instantly burned away to reveal a shard.  
"Six shots… Kagome launched six arrows in one breath. While her targets were moving in mid-air, no less. Since when has Kagome been able to do that?" Pausing a moment, Inuyasha was struck by another realization, "If her aim had been just a little off, she would have pierced me instead!"  
"Oi, woman!" As Inuyasha turned about to give Kagome an idea of how he felt about nearly becoming a seamstress' cushion, the rest of his words died on his tongue in the face of the girl's fury. Sango also regarded Kagome in amazement. Both Inuyasha and Sango had witnessed Kagome's anger on occasion, but this rage was something else entirely. The sheer intensity of her emotion was almost tangible. Her cool anger seemed to surround her like an invisible shroud, fully freezing all the combatants' sensibilities into immobility.  
With her gaze completely focused upon the youkai's remains, Kagome walked by Inuyasha as though she didn't even realize he was there. The Shikon no tama shards were laying beside the dispelling arrows, but again Kagome walked by indifferently. The youkai's head still possessed some life, though barely, and it was this that Kagome stopped in front of. Kneeling down, the girl grasped the severed head firmly and forced it to lock gazes with her. Taking a deep breath, she then said in low, even tones, "I can accept the fact that you attacked me, even to the point of trying to kill me. However, know that if Miroku is anything less than whole and hearty because of your actions… Then the afterlife will not spare you from my wrath."  
And with these words, Kagome allowed a spark of her raw power to form in her palms, causing the disembodied head to incinerate and turn to ash.  
Sango and Inuyasha remained rooted to the ground, so great was their shock. After a long silence, Sango called out, "Kagome?" The girl started at these words, and quickly turned around to face the pair. From the confusion and dawning horror in her eyes, it was evident that she was just as shocked by her actions as her friends.  
"'The afterlife will not spare you from my wrath?' Kagome, when did you become so skilled in your abilities? First the arrows, and now it seems that you can influence the dead… What's goin' on, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, covering his surprise and fear for the girl by assuming a dominant, commanding air.  
Kagome trembled slightly as she averted her gaze from her wary friends and stared intently at the ground. "I… I don't know, Inuyasha. I just…" Shaking her head in frustration, the girl tried vainly to give words to her experience. "I just… I just did it, that's all," she said quietly.  
Sango stared fixedly at her friend. Finally, she offered, "For Miroku's sake. Your actions were wrought from you desperation toward Miroku."  
Still looking at the ground, Kagome answered, "Yes. I-I suppose that's it. I really don't know how I did those things."  
Nodding, Sango grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder to gain his attention. "Come. It's time we find Miroku."  
Solemnly, the three wordlessly started off, anxious to discover the whereabouts of their friend.  
  
*****  
  
Upon reaching the rocky bay that the waves thundered into, the trio agreed to split-up. Inuyasha would search the ground while Sango and Kagome would use the aerial view provided by Kirara. Bounding in great leaps, Inuyasha swiftly began a through search of the area. As he strained his senses to their keenest, he desperately clung to the hope that he had not lost his friend. Ever had friendship been an elusive art to him, and the thought of losing such a rare commodity was nearly as maddening as the notion of losing Kagome. Desperately the hanyou searched, all the while assuring himself that the monk was alive.  
Suddenly, a sharp cry slashed through Inuyasha's brooding thoughts. It was Sango.  
"Oh Kami, Miroku--!"  
Her voice began as a soft call, barely discernable to the hanyou due to the distance, and ended as a ringing sob which resonated several times within Inuyasha's head. Momentarily, his face twisted in bitterness and grief over the death of his friend, which was an accurate display of his heartfelt emotions. Slowly, his features straightened and smoothed into an unreadable expression. Only his eyes continued to betray what his heart felt. The amber orbs showed a weary resignation, a fatigue that had little to do with the battle against the youkai or the swift march to the bay. His shoulders bowed under the weight of despair as he located which direction Sango's call had come from and he leapt off, toward the resting place of the cursed monk.  
  
*****  
  
From the air, Inuyasha saw Sango and Kagome recklessly dash toward the waterline, apparently having landed some distance away, as Kirara followed at their heels, paying scant heed to the tenuous footing provided by the rock-strewn beach, so great was their desperation. Following the line of their course, Inuyasha finally caught sight of Miroku.  
The monk lay partially awash upon the shore, on his back with his face pointed straight up toward the heavens. A serene aura enveloped the man, belying the scratched and bruised flesh, as well as the torn robes. His face remained strangely unmarred, as though the sea had taken great care not to harm his features. The same strange care seemed to have been given to his right hand, as the fine strand of prayer beads and the gauntlet were still intact and undamaged, gloving the monk's palm and continuing to restrain the Kazaana.  
Landing beside Miroku with barely a whisper of sound, Inuyasha stood quietly beside his friend. Though he spoke no words, any observers would note that he didn't need to, as his eyes spoke the message from his heart better than his tongue ever could. His eyes grew misty, though whether from the sea spray or from tears was impossible to discern. His sharp hearing became flooded with the pounding of his heart and the crashing of the waves. Closing his eyes and bowing his head, Inuyasha stood motionless at his friend's side.  
Panting, Sango and Kagome then skidding to a halt around the two. At the sight of Miroku, Sango's knees buckled and her momentum carried her collapsing into a kneel over the fallen monk. Oblivious to the sharp stones her knees fell upon, the exterminator buried her face into the front of Miroku's robes and her shoulders began to shake from the sobs wracking throughout her body. Kagome stood beside Inuyasha with her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks, too horrified to speak.  
The three remained that way for an indeterminable length of time. An eternity passing within a second would be the most accurate description. No one spoke during this interlude, as Sango was too stricken with grief and both Inuyasha and Kagome, having long since been aware of the budding relationship between the two, realized that mere words could not serve as a balm against the woman's pain. Nothing could be said.  
Eventually, Sango began to stand up straight, though her movements were jerky and hesitant, in a manner which suggested she was learning how to do so for the very first time; almost as if the monk had become so much a part of her life that without him, the world seemed a strange and alien place. When she did find her footing, she stood straight with her head downcast, eyes closed, and shoulders still quaking. With a voice that broke only a few times, Sango began a prayer for Miroku's spirit. The words were meant to act as both a traditional sending, and as an assurance to the monk against any concerns he might retain about his untimely passing.  
"Kami, I pray to you on the behalf of another. I do so because this person is no longer able to, and I wish to ask that you grant this person the station in the afterlife that he deserves.  
"Miroku was a monk who ever remained as your servant. His faith was as steadfast any mortal's, and so were his strength and honor. Ever were his actions in collusion with your will, and his presence brightened the lives of all he met. I ask that you consider these traits as you weigh his transgressions. He was a good man, and I pray that you embrace him upon his arrival to your divine halls. Arigato."  
Her next words were directed at Miroku, in hopes that he might still hear her for one last time.  
"Miroku… I have so much to say, yet have so little time. I cannot delay you from what awaits you in the hereafter. As such, I-" She paused then, and swallowed. Consciously forcing words past the lump in her throat, Sango continued. "I will make this brief. I know of the vow you swore upon with your father before he was consumed by his own Kazaana and thus passed the curse on to you. Before he fled the distance needed to spare you, he had you swear upon your family's honor that you would slay the youkai Naraku or produce an heir to the family lineage."  
Blushing slightly, Sango continued to keep her eyes shut as she continued, "To my knowledge, you have no heir, nor has Naraku been slain." A deep sadness and touch of remorse entered her voice and warred with a deeping blush at her next words. "It is too late for your son. I… We… were never given the time… It never felt right between us. Our relationship hadn't matured enough… And now it never will…"  
Pausing a moment to take a deep breath and square her shoulders, Sango concluded, "But I can change the condition of Naraku. Upon my honor, I swear to undertake your vow as my own and end Naraku. I--"  
Suddenly, a strong hand seized her wrist, gripping just short of causing pain, as a steely voice interrupted.  
"That is not needed. Though the sentiment is appreciated, I am yet capable of fulfilling my oath to my father. One way"--she swore she could almost hear the ecchi smirk-"or another."  
Sango's eyelids flew upward, and the sight before her nearly caused her to swoon. Miroku was still prone, but his head was turned toward her as opposed to the stars overhead. It was his hand which held onto her arm.  
"Miroku!"  
Dimly, Sango pondered the notion that this was a dream, an imaginary moment fashioned by her mind in a last, desperate attempt to deny reality.   
The all-too-familiar pressure on her backside fully dispelled that notion.  
Flinging herself headlong upon Miroku, Sango again buried herself into his chest and wept openly as she hugged him as fiercely as her body was able. This surprised the monk, for he had fully expected a blow for his grope, not an embrace. Stifling a wince from the sharp stones pressing upon his back and stoically hiding a shiver as yet another wave washed over his legs, Miroku attempted to gain Sango's attention.  
"Sango…"  
When she failed to respond, Miroku seized her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.  
"Sango! I've told you before, my dear. Tears do not become you."  
Chuckling helplessly at this, Sango shook her head from side to side as she beamed a smile which she had thought lost to her forever and never to wear again.  
The monk smiled as he replied, "Much better, love. It suits you far more." Shifting her weight off of him, but careful to maintain his hold on her shoulders at all times, Miroku rose out of the water and turned to face Kagome and Inuyasha. Both appeared dumbstruck and speechless.  
Finally, Inuyasha growled and stepped ahead of Kagome. "Watch it. This could be a trick of some sort. I didn't see or hear his chest move in a pulse or breath, and I still don't."  
Feeling Sango stiffen in his grasp, Miroku cast an annoyed glace at Inuyasha and kicked a rather large rock at his feet. Though the rock did not budge, Miroku did not seem dissuaded by this fact. He called out to the hanyou, "Hear that, Inuyasha? Notice anything odd about the sound?" As if to emphasize his point, Miroku again struck the stone.  
Inuyasha paused a long moment before replying, as his face crinkled up in confusion. He had indeed heard the kicks striking the stone, but both times the sounds had sounded faint an hollow, as had the monk's voice. Miroku promptly informed him of his ignorance.  
"You baka! We're on a rocky shoreline! Did you honestly think to hear my vital signs that far away with the waves crashing all around us? And how do you expect to see my chest rise a few inches through your te-- um... This mist?"  
Kagome's eyes widened indeed when she realized what word had not been finished and she swiftly turned toward Inuyasha, but the hanyou had already turned his back to the group, cursing to himself.  
"Damn monk! Doin' a half-assed job of savin' Kagome, then doing an even worse job of savin' himself and puttin' us through all this grief…" Raising his voice, Inuyasha roared over his shoulder, "And don't think I've forgotten how you went about 'rescuing' Kagome, hentai! Do somethin' like that again and I'll personally make sure you won't have to worry about mates anymore!"  
At Miroku's side, Sango also recalled how the monk had 'inspected' Kagome's clothes during their fall, as well as his grope a few seconds ago. Sango promptly smacked Miroku on the back of his head, knocking him flat, though she continued to smile throughout the blow.  
As Sango and Inuyasha started off, Miroku stood back up, rubbing the knot on his skull. He stopped motionless when he saw that Kagome still remained where she was.  
Giving as slight smile, Kagome said, "Arigato, Miroku. And Gomen." With that she turned around and started after Sango and Inuyasha.  
Swiftly catching up with Kagome and falling in step with her pace, Miroku replied, "Your welcome, Kagome. I'd do it again in an instant if need be. And think nothing of the peril that resulted to me. Saving an innocent from an undeserving end is a reward unto itself."  
Rolling her eyes at this, Kagome cuffed the monk on the shoulder before quietly saying, "I'm glad you're back with us."  
Fixing Kagome with a strange look and a slight smile, Miroku returned, "I was never gone, my dear. But arigato." 


	2. Implications of the Curse

Loose Ends: Tie them off or sever 'em   
Author's note: The following is a fan fiction created by myself, Joshua   
Franklin. I do not own any of the characters herein, as they were created by Rumiko Takahashi. Please enjoy. Any feedback is appreciated.   
*Some vocabulary: Youkai-Demon, Hanyou-Half demon, Miko-Priestess, Kitsune-Fox Demon, Kitsune Bi-Fox fire, Arigato-Thank you, Gomen-Sorry, Baka- Fool/idiot, Hentai/Ecchi-Pervert/lecher, Kami-God(s), Shikon no tama-Jewel of four souls, Kazaana-Air rip/wind tunnel, Kaze No Kizu-Wound of the Wind, Sengoku Jidai-   
1 Warring Era, Hai-yes, houshi-monk/priest,   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, coming out of a deep sleep so suddenly, it took his pupils a moment to focus. Careful not to move, he then swept the surrounding area with his amber sight, his piercing orbs easily adjusting to the dim light provided by the predawn sky. Back and forth he swept the campsite with his   
vision, checking first for intruders, as well as ensuring that the sleeping bundles of his friends were undisturbed. Satisfied that both were as they should be, Inuyasha pondered what had interupted his slumber.   
Regardless of what his eyes informed him, he knew that something had entered the camp during the middle of the night. He could sense something, barely nipping at the edge of his consciousness, but he couldn't discern what exactly was the source.   
Pausing for a few breaths longer, Inuyasha then felt a slight pricking on his neck. Scowling, the hanyou snapped his right hand to the left side of his neck, fully flattening the tiny youkai that was feasting there.   
"Damn it, Myoga. Pleasant as it is to have you around, one of these days I'm just gonna squash you and be done with it."   
Bringing his hand down from his neck, Inuyasha peered into his palm at the tiny (If a bit flattened) being that was cupped there. Dazed from the force of the hanyou's swat, Myoga's eyes took a little while to focus on his liege lord and reply, "My apologies, Lord Inuyasha. My journey has been along and grueling one, and ever has your family possessed the finest vitality that I've had the honor to sample. Your father was particularly succulent, though Sesshoumaru's brew was not quite as delectable."   
Scowling down at the flea, Inuyasha fisted his palm into a tight grip around Myoga. He didn't crush the flea, but he certainly gave the tiny figure something to think about.   
"Yeah, well, keep doing that and you'll never know if my taste will ripen with age."   
"As you will, Lord Inuyasha."   
Satisfied that the threat would keep the little bloodsucker at bay for at least a few days, Inuyasha unceremoniously dropped Myoga to the ground and gave a very canine-like yawn. Fingering the minute puncture on the side of his neck, the hanyou breathed a curse at Myoga for disturbing his slumber. His body didn't particularly need to rest, but he'd found that nights passed much more swiftly in sleep than keeping watch all night. His senses remained sharp enough to alert him of even the smallest disturbance in his surroundings while unconscious, hence Myoga. Inuyasha doubted that he would find sleep again, and he guessed that the others were hours away from their own awakenings.   
"Damn it, bug," he cursed softly. Sighing, he then tried to reconcile himself as he stood up. "Well... I guess this means I'll just get that task over with a bit sooner than I'd expected. It's not like I got anything else to do, now that we've got the shards. I guess I'll ask Kaede about any other shikon rumors while I'm there."   
Gazing up at his lord with an expression of curiosity, Myoga inquired, "Forgive me, Lord Inuyasha, but might I ask what task you are referring to?"   
Fixing Myoga with a withering glare, Inuyasha said in acid tones, "Not that it concerns you, bug, but I'm headin' out for Kaede's village today. Kagome asked me to get some scrolls from the old woman. Some kinda lore about herbs or Miko training or some such. I figure I might as well ask her about any rumors concerning shard locations while I'm there."   
Pausing a moment to mentally bolster his courage, Myoga dared to remark, "That seems a particularly generous act, given the distance involved."   
Bending low with an exaggerated show of calmness, Inuyasha came eye-to- body with the fiea-sized youkai. "Myoga..." he began in silky tones, just before flicking Myoga away with his index finger. "I wasn't kidding when I said to keep your nose out of what doesn't concern you."   
Not wanting yet another displacing blow, Myoga quickly changed the subject. "Milord, might I ask whether you have seen combat recently?"   
"Just the other day. I noticed you weren't present, as usual."   
Mustering as much of his dignity as possible, Myoga huffed and drew himself up another millimeter or so. "I can hardly be in two places at one time, Lord Inuyasha. You know full well that shippou insisted on taking me with him to learn whether the nearby Kitsune family might be relatives of his."   
"Keh, even if he had left you here, we still wouldn't have seen your face during the fight and you know it," Inuyasha snorted. Then his face softened a bit as he asked, "And were they? Does shippo have living relatives?"   
Allowing himself another indignant huff, Myoga turned aside and replied, "In all candor, Lord Inuyasha, I fail to see how such a finding would involve you."  
Clenching his hands into fists, Inuyasha snarled, "Watch it, bug... Ware your step and remember you bounds." Guessing that Myoga would not have returned alone, regardless of their discovery, Inuyasha turned towards Kagome's bedding. Sure enough, the hanyou found a small bunch in the covers the size of the young kitsune that Inuyasha had missed in his first scan of the campsite. Shippou had again fallen asleep near Kagome, as was his habit.   
Recalling the abruptness of the flea's question, Inuyasha returned his gaze to Myoga and inquired, "Why do you want to know about a recent battle?"  
"Actually, I am more interested in Miroku. As we arrived back here, I managed to observe the houshi gazing at his right hand with rapt attention and an odd expression. Given the late hour, I was slightly puzzled as to why he was still awake."   
Inuyasha tried to logically reason that Miroku had simply awoken from something like a nightmare and had checked his palm to ensure that the Kazaana was still restrained. Possible. With his brow furrowed in puzzlement, Inuyasha turned to gaze at where the monk should be sleeping.   
He found the covers pulled high and motionless over Miroku's head. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Inuyasha noted that the blankets were too still. Leaping across the camp in one bound, Inuyasha landed beside the bundle and gave an experimental prod with his foot. What he felt caused his suspicion to soar to new heights.   
Ripping aside the covers, Inuyasha discovered that the houshi's spare robes were stuffed in place of the monk. Scowling in irritation, the hanyou promptly ripped the garments to shreds. Turning aside to Myoga, Inuyasha demanded, "Did you see what happened? Who took 'im?"   
Realizing the hanyou's mistake, Myoga hastily corrected Inuyasha's assumptions about Miroku's disappearance.   
"Lord Inuyasha, I did indeed witness what occurred. And I can assure you, Miroku was in no apparent danger when I last saw him.   
"As I said, Miroku had been gazing at his hand for some time when we'd arrived. He did not take note of our presence and remained that way for some time. Eventually, Miroku stood up and simply left, packing his bedding with the robes before he went. I believe he intended to return before any of you awoke."   
Staring down at the torn cloth gathered in his hand, Inuyasha asked, "Did you see which way he went? How long ago did he leave?"   
Suddenly, Myoga began to act evasive. "I... I am afraid I cannot say in all certainty, milord. My attention was elsewhere at the time."   
"Keh. In other words, you were too busy thinking' about your next meal, now that there weren't any onlookers to interrupt you."   
Wary of another blow, Myoga quickly broadened the distance between him   
and his scowling lord. Sighing, Inyasha eyed Myoga as he stood up from his crouch. "Ah well. Let the damn monk do as he pleases. I've got better things to do   
than chase off after 'im right now."   
Taking a hesitant step forward, Myoga meekly asked, "Milord, do you think that's wise? If Miroku is having concerns about his Kazaan--"   
"Look, the houshi should be smart enough to inform Kagome or Sango of any problems he's havin' with his curse. If it's been damaged again, he can always borrow Kirara and make it to Mushin's in time. That old drunk fixed him up once, he can do so again, if needed."   
Myoka seemed as though he were about to argue, but decided against it. Inuyasha had obviously made up his mind and Myoga didn't have any other evidence to sway the hanyou's stubbornness. Besides, the sooner Inuyasha left, the sooner he could drink in private.   
*****   
A few hours later, Sango awoke to find a strangely sated Myoga issuing a   
large (for his size) belch. Certain she did not even want to know, Sango went about packing her bedding and didn't talk to the flea until she found both Inuyasha and Miroku gone. The hanyou she wouldn't have been curious about; he was almost always out and about. Miroku was another matter entirely. And the two of them leaving in the same night was enough of a curiosity for Sango to break her silence.   
"Myoga, have you seen where Inuyasha and Miroku have gone? Did they go on some sort of quest together?"   
"Hmm? No, my dear. Inuyasha left before sunrise and Miroku informed me earlier that he would be spending the day in private training," said the flea, intentionally omitting the fact that Miroku had been absent all night. "Myoga," the houshi had said when he'd briefly (and sneakily) returned to camp, "They don't need to know about me having spent the night elsewhere... Any more than they need to know what you were doing when I came back."  
The youkai fully intended to keep Sango and the others completely ignorant   
of the houshi's absence.   
Anxious to change the subject, Myoga hastily inquired, "Sango, am I correct in assuming that you can sew clothing?"   
At her somewhat hesitant nod, the flea continued, "Then, might I suggest   
that you repair his robes from the other day, during the battle?"   
"What for? Miroku has more than just one set of clothing."   
Directing her gaze to the shredded pile of fabric, Myoga commented, "Not anymore."   
Even without an intent study, Sango was able to see that the fabric had been shorn by claws. "Kami smite that hanyou! What was he thinking?!"   
"I'm sure I wouldn't know, my dear. Ever has Lord Inuyasha acted on his own impulsive logic."   
Giving a resigned sigh, Sango breathed, "Oh, indeed. Truer words have never been spoken about that one." Resolutely squaring her shoulders, the exterminator agreed. "Very well. Since diving into a raging sea seems to be less punishing to clothing than that one's claws, I'll repair the robes that Miroku wore when he... When he fell."   
The memory was still a raw one, despite the fact that Miroku had suffered no serious injuries, and Sango's voice quaked at the reference. Nodding to Myoga, Sango turned around without another word and retrieved the clothing in question before returning to her pack of supplies.   
After eyeing Sango long after she'd turned away, Myoga offered a satisfied nod in return.   
*****   
Sango finished the patchwork by midday, and Miroku had yet to return. Somewhat curious as to why the monk had felt he would need the entire day to   
train, as well as wanting to present the repaired robe, Sango decided to find Miroku. Kagome, who had nothing better to do, chose to tag along. Using her tracking abilities, the youkai hunter quickly discerned the direction Miroku had left and the two girls caught up with the houshi in short order.   
Coming to the end of the trail, Kagome and Sango suddenly emerged from   
the thick press of the forest into a small clearing. Had the clearing been pristine, it would truly have been a breathtaking sight, what with the bright sun shining overhead and the solemn forest green surrounding on all sides. As it was, the scene was one of utter devastation, with the ground blasted and marked from trenches and craters scattered about. Even the outlying trees on the fringe of the clearing showed evidence of violence, as their branches were frayed and splintered, with the bark completely stripped.   
Before the girls could worry about Miroku, they caught sight of the houshi directly opposite from them, sitting within a strangely serene waterfall. The fall was just large enough to completely envelope Miroku with its spray. Despite the rushing water and his lowered eyelids, the houshi somehow sensed the pair and called out a greeting.   
Striding through the ruined terrain, Kagome and Sango returned his hail, confusion and wonder plainly evident in their tones. Stopping some distance in front of Miroku, the girls shared a glance before Sango asked, "Miroku, what happened here? Were you attacked?"   
Standing up and emerging from the cascading water, Miroku frowned slightly as he replied, "No, Sango. As I informed Myoga, I've been spending the day with training exercises. I'd assumed that he would share the knowledge of my whereabouts with you both. I have not seen any combat this day, though there's still plenty of time for that to change."   
Kagome gazed about them with an expression of distain as she returned, "He did tell us that you would be gone all day, but he didn't say it would involve so much destruction. What'd you do, Miroku, give your prayer beads the day off?"  
"In a manner of speaking."   
After pausing expectantly, Sango realized that Miroku did not wish to disclose any further details. Shrugging aside her curiosity, the exterminator signaled   
Kagome to drop to subject. Miroku's business was his own to manage until he wished it otherwise.   
Glancing from one girl to the next, Miroku gave a delicate cough and said,   
"Aside from wanting to check up on me, is there a reason you both sought me out?" Reaching over her shoulder, Sango removed the stitched clothing from her   
pack and handed the robe to its owner for his inspection. Carefully studying his reaction, Sango stated, "Myoga also suggested that I sew up one of your robes." Giving a small shrug, she admitted, "I'm more skilled with the boomerang than with the needle."  
Giving the garment a once over, Miroku exclaimed, "Ah, my thanks! Yes, I did notice that Inuyasha seemed to take a disliking toward my wardrobe. I'm very glad that I now have two sets of clothing that will keep me from feeling every breath of wind. Again, arigato."   
Looking back to Sango, Miroku held her gaze with his own as he continued, "And fear not about the craftsmanship. The sentimental value that this now commands makes it more precious to me than the finest silk."   
Trying mightily not to seem overly pleased by this statement, Sango wordlessly nodded to Miroku as she took back the garment and repacked it before   
turning about to set off toward the distant campsite. However, Kagome wished to remain a bit longer.   
"Sango, I'd like to talk to Miroku for a little while, if it's all the same to you. I'll be returning shortly."   
Without turning around, Sango merely nodded again before she walked out of the clearing and disappeared within the forest.   
"Walk with me, Miroku?"   
Falling in step beside Kagome, the houshi glanced sideways at her, clearly intrigued as to what she might have to say. They soon left the clearing, though they were not traveling in the same direction as Sango. Their path had once been a   
forest trail, abet one long since fallen into disuse, and was fairly level and wide. The trail was fairly clear of shrubbery and underbrush, allowing for easy travel.   
"Kagome, what do you wish to speak of?"   
Coming to a halt, Kagome gazed absently at the grass for a while before replying, "I want to know what's going on, Miroku. First Inuyasha destroys your clothing for no apparent reason, then, for the first time since I've met you, you suddenly decide to spend a day in training. A training intense enough to destroy   
that clearing, which could only mean that you're doing something which involves the Kazaana. I want to know the reason."  
Sighing, Miroku again began to walk, with Kagome matching pace this time. After a little bit of hesitation, Miroku struggled to arrange his thoughts into a suitable dialog. "In all honesty, I am not entirely sure."   
When Kagome silently bade him to continue, Miroku took a deep breath and elaborated.   
"Kagome... I know very little regarding the Kazaana outside of the firsthand experience that I've gained from living with it. My father... My father was consumed when I was still fairly young. I believe he felt I was too young to understand the nature of the Kazaana or any insights he might have possessed. In any case, he left the matter for Mushin to attend to. Though he did his best, Mushin could only impart any advice that he had gained from observing my father. And seeing the Kazaana in use and actually possessing it are vastly different experiences.   
"However, of late, my Kazaana has been functioning in ways outside of my experience. That is the purpose for my training. I must regain my equilibrium with my curse. If I do not, there is a very real danger to everyone around me."   
Kagome regarded Miroku with a thoughtful expression as she heard the information. She then asked, "What do you mean? How is the Kazaana being unfamiliar?"   
"It... It feels like it's changing. I don't really know how to describe it."   
Pausing for a moment, Miroku tried vainly to express the sensation with words but found it was like trying to describe a new color or a new taste. After a few more moments of fruitless thought, Miroku abandoned the notion of description and decided to use example instead.   
"Recall our last battle. The Kazaana is anything but a precise tool, yet I used it twice with perfect results. Such a thing is nearly impossible. Despite all of my years with this curse, it remains more of an art than a science."   
"Practice makes perfect. With enough time, anything is possible," Kagome offered, trying to solve this logically. She could tell that Miroku was concerned by all this and she figured that a solution, even a supposed one, would go a long way toward calming his mind.   
"Perhaps. But every fiber of my being tells me that I should not have reached that point, not yet. And not so abruptly. Remember, I did not notice anything unusual until that night. If time truly was needed for the Kazaana's mastery, then my control should have improved gradually, not instantly."   
"Maybe you'd gotten to the point where all you needed was a push?"   
"That is a possibility--my only concern was your rescue. My focus was   
entirely upon you, and if anything could force me to grasp control of my curse, it would have been that desperation. But if I was indeed pushed, I find myself wondering where I've been shoved to. What else shall be a result of this catalyst?"   
At Kagome's curious expression, Miroku held out his arms for her inspection. His left limb was marked by numerous abrasions and was almost completely covered with bruises, while his right forearm and hand were oddly bereft of any injures. Kagome noted that Miroku was not wearing his gauntlet, though the prayer beads were still bound around his right palm, but she was more intent upon the strange dissimilarities. Kagome came to the conclusion that some force other than chance had to have been responsible for sparing the cursed hand from injury.   
"You'll notice my right hand hasn't been wounded. My head was also spared from injury, as were the rest of my vital areas. My torso and other particularly vulnerable spots are unmarred." With a wry grin, Miroku finished, "Including my most precious and crucial of body parts."   
"So..." Kagome said, cocking her head to the side and turning her gaze to the tree leaves as she sought a logical explanation while doing her best to ignore the last few words of Miroku's comment.   
"So, for the most part, I received minor injuries in what should have been a fatal fall, save any areas needed for the continued existence of the Kazaana or its host and those areas were not harmed at all."   
Eyes doubling in size, Kagome snapped her visage from the leaves overhead   
to the houshi before her. "You think that the Kazaana protected you both in an act of self preservation? But... That would mean... The Kazaana must have a will of its own..?"   
Nodding, Miroku added, "As well as other possible abilities. If the Kazaana   
did indeed protect me in some way, it must have used some unknown attribute. Until this day, I had no idea about the Kazaana being willful or possessing other powers."   
After a lengthy, thoughtful pause, Kagome turned back around and began to walk back to the clearing. Again Miroku followed suite, walking beside Kagome and pondering the course of their discussion. Eventually, Kagome broke the silence.   
"And that's the reason you've been training all day? In an attempt to discover the new properties of the curse?"   
"In part, yes," Miroku said. When Kagome looked his way and motioned for an explanation, he continued, "As I said before, I'm trying not to use my prayer beads anymore than is necessary. In doing this, I hope not only to decipher new properties, but also to gain a greater control over the Kazaana."   
When the full impact of this statement hit Kagome, she came to a stop so suddenly that Miroku feared she'd tripped and he quickly grabbed onto her.   
Kagome, in full possession of her balance, noted his action and absently swatted his hand away from her backside. Ignoring the grope for the moment, Kagome turned toward Miroku with a stunned expression and said in a breathless tone, "Is such a thing possible? Do you really think you can master the curse to the point where you won't need the beads?"   
Nodding, Miroku unobtrusively rubbed his stinging hand as he resumed their previous walking pace.   
"For a short time at least. When Naraku first pierced my grandfather with the Kazaana, my grandfather was forced to control the curse for the time needed to   
bless his prayer beads in an effort to nullify its fierce appetite. In the time that it took him to discern a temporary solution to the curse, my grandfather was able to completely restrain the curse. Before the Kazaana consumed him, my grandfather attempted to leave detailed instructions on his discoveries concerning the Kazaana. Unfortunately, he too found it difficult to properly describe the curse with words and, since the curse is only passed on to the next heir once its current host is consumed, he wasn't able to train my father. As a result, my father never learned how to   
control his Kazaana to such a degree and was forced to wear the beads as his only recourse."   
At this point, the pair rounded the last bend in the trail and reentered the clearing. Kagome gazed about with fresh insight as she inquired, "And you wish to rediscover this method?"   
"Hai. I may not have any other option. Remember, if the Kazaana did indeed protect me somehow, it did so even after I'd resealed it with the prayer beads. If we are correct, then it seems that the prayer beads have little to no effect on this new ability. If there are other abilities that the Kazaana possesses, it's possible that they will be similarly unhindered."   
"But... If your father couldn't do it, what makes you think you can succeed--in one day, no less--where he failed?"   
Shrugging, Miroku returned, "I have no guarantees, though I do have two things in my favor. For one thing, like my grandfather, I am desperate. My father was content with relying on the prayer beads, but if I fail in this, all of you are in danger of falling prey to forces outside of my control or understanding. This passion may be a critical factor in handling the Kazaana.   
"Secondly, I believe my talents in the mystic arts outstrip those of my father. Beyond blessing his beads, my father possessed little priestly magic. Perhaps he   
was unable to dominate the Kazaana because the feat was beyond his skill. In any case, I must try."   
Satisfied with this disclosure, Kagome began to walk across the clearing toward the campsite. Pausing at the tree line, Kagome turned around and asked, "Will you be eating with us later?"   
Shaking his head, Miroku headed back to the waterfall as he answered, "I've decided to exercise my body, mind, and soul for the rest of the day. Part of this regime involves purifying all three by meditation and fasting before and after the periods of physical toil. At sundown, I will rejoin you and the others at camp. Until then, I shall remain here."   
Nodding in confirmation, Kagome waved once before walking into the forest. Miroku resumed his previous position within the waterfall, thus beginning his resting period before he resumed his studious training.   
*****   
By the time Sango and Kagome caught sight of Miroku's clearing, Inuyasha had covered the distance between the campsite and Kaede's village. Once there, the hanyou had briskly collected the scrolls for Kagome and had inquired about any rumors regarding other Shikon shards. Unfortunately, Kaede had possessed no new information to offer and Inuyasha had brusquely finished his business and departed.   
Having little patience for delays, Inuyasha took few breaks for rest and spent most of the trip in constant motion, causing him to make good time. As the waning sun neared the horizon, the hanyou entered the lands adjacent to their camp. Just before he caught sight of the camp, Inuyasha's sharp hearing discerned a rumbling crash followed by a heavy silence. His curiosity thus intrigued, the hanyou altered his course and bypassed the camp altogether.   
Figuring it tactically wise to assume a high vantage point, Inuyasha jumped to the nearest treetop and proceeded to leap within the canopy from branch to branch with a grace and agility that was breath-taking. Moving with barely a whisper of sound, the hanyou crept to the forest's edge and paused a long moment to fully absorb the scene before him.   
As with the girls, Inuyasha was shocked by the large-scale destruction, and the fact that Miroku appeared to be alone only added to his amazement. Finding the   
clearing's devastation evenly distributed, Inuyasha focused on the houshi. Miroku was dressed in a plain white training gi as was customary for monks in training. He wielded his staff firmly in both hands and was practicing various routines with the   
weapon, its headpiece flashing repeatedly as it reflected the sun's rays. Though his entire person was thoroughly drenched, his easy motions belied any fatigue he may have felt. Despite his swiftness and precision, it seemed to Inuyasha that Miroku's focus was elsewhere, as if preoccupied with his thoughts.   
Certain that the sound had come from this clearing and recalling the houshi's mysterious departure that morning, Inuyasha decided to keep his presence a secret   
and observe.   
Eventually, Miroku's attention returned to his surroundings and his technique became even more refined, his movements becoming incredibly subtle and fluid. At the end of his kata, Miroku raised his staff overhead and spun it about in a dazzling pattern before snapping out his lead foot in a forward kick, followed by bringing the staff crashing down. Flawlessly, Miroku suddenly and completely halted the staff's momentum about a foot above the ground, its length parallel with the earth.   
Standing up straight, the houshi then swung the weapon in a vicious swipe to his   
right. Unexpectedly, he released the staff in mid-backstroke, sending the flashing weapon spinning away.   
Standing there with his legs straight, left arm across his crest, his right arm fully extended at shoulder level and pointing in the same direction as his left, Miroku then closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Changing his footing into a secure base, Miroku then punched out straight ahead with his right hand, palm out and open, causing his left arm to cross over his right and neatly unclasp the prayer beads in one quick motion.   
Just as his right limb extended to its fullest, Miroku gave a loud cry and visibly tensed. Blazing forth, an immense force flashed from the Kazaana and   
crossed the clearing to collide with a large oak. With the sound of crashing thunder, the tree was felled and it toppled to one side.   
Despite his resolution to remain hidden, Inuyasha was unable to withhold a surprised "What the hell?!", which alerted Miroku of his observer. Spinning about,   
the houshi stood tensed and waited for the new person to reveal himself. Any chagrin Inuyasha might have had about being caught eavesdropping was completely and utterly smothered beneath his mounting anger.   
Dropping to the ground, Inuyasha stormed out of the forest, fury coloring his features. "And just how long have you had that particular trick and when were you planning on telling us about it?!"   
Appearing remarkably calm, given the snarling visage two inches away, Miroku coolly regarded the sun's progress. "I believe I've been able to do that particular feat for about… Three hours now," he remarked, then paused to reflect. "And everyone at camp is well-aware of my being here."  
Turning back to Inuyasha, Miroku gave a sly grin and remarked, "Had you bothered to ask me this morning of my intentions, you wouldn't have needed to... 'interrogate' my wardrobe. Had you sought me out, I would have told you my intentions."   
Suddenly realizing that his reaction to Miroku's unexpected absence might be viewed by some as an overreaction, Inuyasha attempted to cool his ire and he apologized as graciously as he could.   
"Keh. Yeah, like I believe that one. Ah, to hell with it, see if I give a damn." Turning around, Inuyasha hoped to leave the clearing before Miroku could press the advantage. Alas, the houshi's tongue proved to be swifter than the hanyou's legs.   
"A moment, Inuyasha. I have a favor I'd like to ask."   
Whirling around, Inuyasha fixed Miroku with a perfectly incredulous expression. "Are you insane? What in the hell...? What the hell makes you think I'd ever do you a favor?"   
Quirking an eyebrow, Miroku said, "I understand your reaction, especially considering your disadvantageous position--"   
Inuyasha began a low growl.   
"--But I don't feel that this is an unreasonable request. Actually, I believe i you might find it rather appealing," Miroku continued, ignoring Inuyasha's   
threatening demeanor. Staring straight into the hanyou's narrowed eyes, Miroku said, "I want to fight you. To spar with you, to be exact."   
Flashing the houshi an amused smirk, Inuyasha replied, "As appealing as that sounds,--and it does, very much so--I've better things to do than drag you back and forth across this clearing." Besides, Inuyasha silently added, It'll be much more amusing to 'spar' you when you're not on your guard, houshi.   
Content with keeping this thought private, Inuyasha omitted this and continued, "I'm not about to indulge you, houshi, not today. I'm not in the mood." Turning his back to Miroku, Inuyasha inclined his head in a show of arrogance and concluded, "Besides, I don't go about fightin' with half-assed measures. I fight and I destroy. Period."   
Though he was certainly disappointed with the hanyou's refusal, Miroku   
strove to give the appearance that the matter was unimportant. If Inuyasha realized just how much Miroku desired to spar with him, the damnably obstinate hanyou would only take that much more pleasure in refusing. Besides, there's more than one way to skin a cat. Or hanyou, in this case. Miroku would just have to try a more round-about method. Less direct perhaps, but much more likely to succeed. Nodding at Inuyasha's back, both to affirm his decided course and to bolster   
his courage (One can only safely push a hanyou so far), Miroku acted like he'd suddenly remembered something important, loudly exclaiming, "Ah! That's right, how could I've forgotten?"   
When Inuyasha turned halfway around to show an inquiring eyebrow, Miroku knew he had the hanyou right where he wanted him. Turning away from Inuyasha to heighten the intrigue, Miroku gave the pretense of heading off toward camp, idly saying, "Arigato, Inuyasha. I just remembered a rather pressing matter that I've been neglecting. But, with your refusal, I now have no other business at present and I might as well attend to this."   
Overly curious, as Miroku knew he would be, about what could be important enough for the houshi to so easily shrug aside his refusal, Inuyasha called out, "Oi, Miroku, what've you been put puttin' off?"   
Glad that Inuyasha couldn't see his smirk, Miroku yelled over his shoulder, "Oh, just a minor question for Kagome. I should have asked this quite a while ago, but it's always slipped my mind."   
Always protective where that one was concerned, doubly so with this particular houshi, Inuyasha was instantly on his guard and suspiciously barked, "And just what might this question be, Miroku..?"   
"Hmm? Oh, just to ask if Kagome would do me the favor of bearing me a child," Miroku instantly replied. Immediately giving a quick three count, the houshi then desperately dived aside, barely avoiding a swiping Tetsusaiga. In three short breaths, Inuyasha had crossed the distance separating the two and had tried to cleave Miroku in two.   
Rolling to his feet, Miroku swiftly raised his staff in a guard position and faced the enraged hanyou with an air of innocence. "Inuyasha? Is something amiss?"   
Grasping Tetsusaiga tight enough to make his knuckles whiten with blood loss, Inuyasha roared, "Yeah, and it's a certain ecchi houshi who just said his last words!"   
As he finished this grim promise, Inuyasha dashed forward and attacked with another side-long slash with the Tetsusaiga. Hoping to lessen the impact, Miroku leaped backwards as his staff blocked Inuyasha's attack, and was quite glad that he had, given how close his arms had come to buckling under the Tetsusaiga's heavy blow.   
Sliding back a few strides, Miroku disengaged the weapons by twirling the staff off to his left, forcing the Tetsusaiga to the side as well. Even if Inuyasha didn't had the same objectives, Miroku had little desire to wound the hanyou and he launched a flurry of short, snapping blows to Inuyasha's exposed flank. The hanyou didn't even try to ready his sword for defense.   
Completely oblivious to everything except his rage, Inuyasha didn't even feel the half-hearted blows. Never wincing once, the hanyou released Tetsusaiga with his left hand and snapped it down to its respective side, firmly grabbing onto Miroku's staff. With his left hand keeping the staff locked into place, Inuyasha then swung a slow (but still quite potent) uppercut with his right, which still held Tetsusaiga.   
Faced with the unappealing choice between losing his weapon or losing his life, Miroku quickly chose the former and barely dived aside in time. As it was, Tetsusaiga still managed to bite into the houshi's trailing clothes, its keen edge cutting a slash on Miroku's right pant leg, though the flesh underneath was not harmed.   
Wincing when he hit the ground, Miroku rolled to his feet and turned to face the hanyou again, keeping Inuyasha in sight as the houshi prudently backed off. As he lengthened the distance separating him from Inuyasha, Miroku began to think   
that this might not be the wisest thing he'd ever done. Well, Miroku, this is what you wanted, an annoying voice reminded him.   
I wanted to spar him, and sparring partners don't usually try to kill each   
other, Miroku retorted before realizing that allowing himself to get distracted in the middle of a fight could hardly be considered overly intelligent, either.   
Inuyasha remained in place, eyeing Miroku with an appraising glare while he tossed aside the staff. He could clearly tell that Miroku was exhausted from the   
day's training and was still quite tender from his fall from the cliff. With the houshi now disarmed, Inuyasha had effectively left Miroku with just one option left--the   
Kazaana. Not particularly eager to face something that could fell a tree or suck him into an endless void, Inuyasha resolved to humble the houshi with one last attack before ending this foolishness.   
Still eyeing Miroku, Inuyasha began to become intently aware of Miroku's   
aura, as well as his own. The houshi's, while not as intense as a youkai's, was quite impressive, he absently noted. As he became more aware of the auras, the two   
seemed to expand, taking on size and girth until the auras had crossed the distance separating their owners and began to encounter each other. At the point of the conflict, a brilliant rift appeared, visible only to Inuyasha. It was this rift which allowed for the possibility of the Kaze No Kizo.   
Opposite from the motionless hanyou, Miroku noted Inuyasha's concentration and knew that the defining moment had arrived. Taking a deep breath, the houshi unobtrusively tensed in anticipation.   
Mentally marking where the rift was, Inuyasha looked past the conflicting auras to Miroku, making certain that the houshi hadn't moved in any way.   
"Oi, Miroku! You wanted to fight me... Well, here's the best I can give you!" Inuyasha shouted. Despite his words, the hanyou had no intention of targeting Miroku with the Kaze No Kizo and when he struck the glimmering rift with   
Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha subtly altered the angle of the blow. Figuring that Miroku would be rightfully amazed that he would use such a lethal attack on a friend,   
Inuyasha was confident that the houshi would be motionless with shock and allow the Kaze no kizo to pass by right beside him.   
Unfortunately, Inuyasha's confidence was effectively shattered when the monk dodged aside. In the wrong direction.   
Eyes widening in horror, Inuyasha saw Miroku sidestep to the right, straight   
into the path of the raging Kaze no kizo. Just then, the wind changed direction and. the hanyou was able to catch Miroku's scent. Inuyasha absently noted that the houshi, while strangely filled with anxiety, did not have any fear in his scent.   
In fact, Miroku had seen that the attack would pass by him, and he had   
intentionally leaped into its path. This was the ultimate reason he had challenged Inuyasha; to match himself against the full power of the Tetsusaiga. Holding his breath, Miroku tensed every muscle in his body and braced himself.   
As the Kaze no kizo slammed into the houshi, Miroku gave a loud, courageous shout, which Inuyasha was barely able to discern. Miroku's cry was then engulfed and overwhelmed by the roar of the Kaze no kizo as debris flew in all directions.   
Inuyasha shaded his eyes in hopes of gaining one last look at the friend that he had doomed.   
Several moments passed and as the debris began to settle and the Kaze no kizo began to subside, Inuyasha's sharp hearing was just able to pick up Miroku's continued shout, its pitch perfectly matching the Kaze no kizo's howl.   
The dust and dirt completely settled then, giving Inuyasha a clear view of   
Miroku. The houshi stood rigid, completely engulfed inside swirling patterns of energy which raged all around the houshi, though never touching him. The Kaze no kizo was held at bay.   
Miroku stood, his clothes billowing to an intense wind, eyes closed and his cry continued unabated. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, blazing in their intensity,   
and his roar increase ten-fold. In response, the raging energy increased its ferocity and was suddenly and completely scattered, quickly becoming broken and insubstantial.   
Inuyasha, torn between the compelling notions of falling over in amazement or rushing over and strangling Miroku, simply stood motionless with wide eyes. He saw that Miroku was still enveloped in a strangely tinted field which was rapidly receding into the houshi's right fist, fading as it went.   
After pausing several moments, allowing his breathing to return to a normal pace, Miroku turned aside and began to leave without another word. This abrupt movement was enough to end Inuyasha's silence.   
"O-Oi! Where the hell do you think you're goin', Miroku?! I want some answers!" the hanyou barked.   
Turning back to face Inuyasha, Miroku wore an unreadable expression as he   
replied, "Unfortunately, I cannot help you in that manner, Inuyasha. At the moment, I am filled only with questions."   
With that, the houshi entered the forest and disappeared, heading back toward the campsite.   
Inuyasha remained rooted to the same spot as the sun's last rays completely waned, his mind trying desperately to digest what had just happened. Suddenly, his reverie was interrupted by soft, emotionless voice.   
"My, I had never thought to see the day when a mere mortal would defeat a being of youkai-descent, even if that being is a mere hanyou bastard. Upon having witnessed the sight, I find myself wishing that such an event had never come to pass."   
The voice was extremely quiet, so low that Inuyasha only heard it because I the winds had carried it to his ears. Even so, he had no difficulty recognizing the i speaker, having been a constant source of bitterness for as long as he could remember.   
"My patience has reached its limit for this day ," Inuyasha said in even tones, though his body trembled with suppressed rage. "I advise you to come back   
tomorrow, when I might be more willing to deal with you, Sesshoumaru. I've got enough on my mind, as it is." 


	3. Family Rivalry Put Aside

Loose Ends: Tie them off or sever 'em  
  
Author's note: The following is a fan fiction created by myself, Joshua Franklin. I do not own any of the characters herein, as they were created by Rumiko Takahashi. Please enjoy. Any feedback is appreciated.  
  
*Some vocabulary: Youkai-Demon, Hanyou-Half demon, Miko-Priestess, Kitsune-Fox Demon, Kitsune Bi-Fox fire, Arigato-Thank you, Gomen-Sorry, Baka- Fool/idiot, Hentai/Ecchi-Pervert/lecher, Kami-God(s), Shikon no tama- Jewel of four souls, Kazaana-Air rip/wind tunnel, Kaze No Kizu-Wound of the Wind, Sengoku Jidai-Warring States Era, Hai-yes, houshi-monk/priest, Kiba- Fang, Asuwari-Sit (to a pet),  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Inuyasha stood in a low crouch, hands fisted and held at his sides, body tense and obviously ready for an attack. A stiff breeze, already cool with the promise of a cold night, blew across the clearing, causing Inuyasha's crimson haori to billow about and audibly snap as the wind passed by. The hanyou's silver hair was also rustled about; the wind playing with his locks and then fluttering passed, casting his hair in disarray and obscuring his vision. Through the silvery curtain of his mane, Inuyasha peered intently into the forest, as though he could will the trees to move aside and reveal his brother. When the trees failed to do so, he instead focused on his hearing and olfactory senses, lightly inhaling as his ears twitched rapidly. Unexpectedly, Inuyasha found that the wind actually carried Sesshoumaru's scent. The youkai lord had deliberately placed himself upwind from the hanyou, effectively announcing his location to Inuyasha's keen nose. Turning to where the breeze had come from, Inuyasha's eyes focused upon the appropriate area just in time to see Sesshoumaru step out from the forest, the waxing moonlight fully revealing the Lord of the Western Lands in all of his splendor. The rays of moonlight cast a fitting shade upon the youkai lord, the silvery radiance perfectly blending with his pale form. His hair, the same shade as Inuyasha's, almost seemed to join with the illumination--to embrace the rays and reflect them like a mirror--as did the majority of his attire. The few points that contrasted the silver light, a few colorful trimmings and his striking eyes, only seemed to add to the grandeur that was Sesshoumaru. Of course, Inuyasha hardly cared for any of this. His only regard for the moonlight shining upon his brother was that it revealed the youkai lord enough for Inuyasha to fully view Sesshoumaru's movements. As Sesshoumaru walked toward his half-brother, the sword sheathed at his side, the Tenseiga, began to pulse and galvanize, emitting a blue light around itself and its owner, causing Sesshoumaru to halt in surprise. Inuyasha felt a responding throb from his own hip, where he had replaced the Tetsusaiga into its scabbard after Miroku had abruptly departed, as both he and the sword were suffused in a yellow brilliance. Awe-struck and dumbfounded, the hanyou's eyes doubled in size as a golden tendril coiled out from the Tetsusaiga and began to slowly snake across the distance separating the siblings. Inuyasha shifted his focus to Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga and saw that the sword was acting in an identical fashion, a wisp of its azure illumination extending toward the Tetsusaiga's. The two essences then met in the middle ground, one encountering the other and then the two seemed to share a brotherly embrace as the radiances blended together in a dazzling, yet serene, display. To the wielders of the blades, the meaning to this event was unmistakable; if there was to be a conflict, the swords would not participate. Tetsusaiga would not attack, nor would the Tenseiga defend. One sword would not oppose its twin, leaving the brothers to fight on their own. Damn, Inuyasha silently cursed. Out loud he declared, "Well, well. It seems to me that Tenseiga's tired of savin' your hide, Sesshoumaru. It's practically givin' me permission to take you down." Shifting his gaze from his defiant sword to his equally annoying brother, Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha with a neutral, detached air and returned, "Your words, if they held any truth, would be more accurately applied to you, brother." Coming out of his crouch and dashing forward, causing the conjoined essences to abruptly break contact, Inuyasha snarled, "Keh, whoever said I needed the Tetsusaiga to take you on? I can destroy you with my bare hands, if needed." And he tried to do just that, crossing the distance between himself and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha lashed out with his right hand in a powerful thrust designed to shear straight through the youkai's chest. Had the attack actually connected, it would have done just that. Reacting with a speed and grace at least equal to that of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru dodged the attack and, ignoring the opportunity to counter, leaped away. Landing some twenty feet distant, the youkai lord stood at ease and again regarded his brother with disinterested manner as he said, "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. I have not journeyed here for the purpose of your demise. We have business to conclude, you and I, and it is my intent to do so. It is time for me to reclaim what is rightfully mine." Turning about to face his elder sibling, Inuyasha spat in disgust before he replied, "This old song again. How many times have we gotta go through this, Sesshoumaru?" Continuing before the youkai lord could reply, Inuyasha shook is head in exasperation as he answered his own question. "The Tetsusaiga was not, is not, and never will be, meant for you to have. Father had his kiba forged into this blade for the purpose of my own and my mother's continued survival. It shouldn't be of any concern to you. You can't even wield the damned thing!" As he finished this, Inuyasha again charged forward, beginning his assault anew. Sesshoumaru, having coolly received Inuyasha's logic, stood facing his brother's continued hostility with an expression rapidly shifting from cool arrogance to dark fury. Rushing forward to meet the hanyou, the youkai lord snarled, "You miss the point, entirely!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miroku entered the camp, his gaze turned thoughtfully upwards, searching for the wisdom of the stars. The campfire illuminated the houshi, showing that his once brilliantly white robes were now sullied by dirt and dust. His head, seeming to possess more twigs and leaves than actual hairs, was also no longer uniformly colored. Kagome, Sango, Myoga, and Shippou all sat around the fire and when the houshi entered the campground, all turned about and regarded Miroku with incredulous expressions at the sight of his disarray. To them, it seemed less like he'd spent the day training and more like he'd spent a good hour or so rolling around on the forest floor. Not noticing their stares, Miroku continued to stare at the heavens as he walked over to the fire. He then looked down to find an empty spot around the fire to sit at. Coincidentally, one happened to be right between Sango and Kagome. Slowly lowering himself into a sitting position, Miroku took great care to give a show of extreme calm. Once settled, the houshi closed his eyes as he gave a deep sigh. And promptly flopped over backwards. Kagome and Sango looked at each other with dubious eyes before shifting their gazes back to the houshi. By all appearances, he was quite comfortable and content to remain in that position. "Um. Miroku." Kagome said as she reached across and plucked out one of the twigs in Miroku's hair. Not opening his eyes, the houshi answered, "Hmm?" Sango asked, "How went your training?" "Productive," Miroku replied absently. It seemed as though he was about to fall asleep. "And quite exhausting." Sango was about to inquire further, but something about Kagome's sudden change in expression stayed her tongue. Following the direction of Kagome's sight, the exterminator found that girl was staring intently at a cut on Miroku's pant leg. The gash was several inches in length, but the fact that Miroku's leg was not similarly cut, coupled with the remarkable straightness of the slash, indicated that the tear was not of natural origin. Thus, Sango believed that only a sharp blade could have shorn Miroku's pants in such a manner. She also believed that Kagome had come to the same realization. "Miroku," Kagome began, never taking her eyes from the slash. "Did you happen across anyone else after Sango and I left?" "Hmm?" the houshi hummed his reply once more. "Did you see anyone before you came back to camp?" Kagome pressed. If Miroku had gotten involved with a confrontation, she wanted to know how serious the matter was. "Well, Inuyasha did arrive at the clearing just before I left, but--" "I see." There was an ominous ring to that interruption. Kagome's voice possessed an underlying tone which completely shattered Miroku's languid state of mind and caused warning alarms to sound within his head. Snapping his eyes open, the houshi found that the girl was staring directly into his eyes. With strangely mirrored movements, the two simultaneously looked down at his pant leg. "Ah. Kagome--" Miroku began, wondering how he would explain what had happened without causing the girl to overreact. Again, Kagome cut him off. "I take it Inuyasha did this?" "Um. Well." Miroku started again but he suddenly found his intended words dying in his throat as Kagome leaned close with an air of seething rage underlying her too-calm expression. "Inuyasha attacked you with the Tetsusaiga and the blade cut your pants when you evaded, right?" Finding his voice refusing to sound, Miroku meekly nodded. "Son of a." Kagome snarled as she whirled away from the houshi. With narrowed eyes, Kagome stalked from the camp, muttering dark words under her breath. "Kagome, wait!" Mikoku called after her, but if the enraged woman even heard his plea, she ignored it and left the camp. After Kagome had slipped outside the fire's illumination and into the forest, Miroku continued to look in her direction, an anxious, desperate expression written upon his brow. Sango, after regarding the houshi for a while, calmly reached for her tea. After taking a few sips, she then said, "I take it there is more to this tale than has been said?" Sighing, Miroku slumped in exasperation before regarding the exterminator. "Indeed." The houshi then waited for Sango to reply, but she deigned not to, instead choosing to take another sip of her tea. "Sango." "Yes?" "I think we may need to go after her," Miroku spelled out, in a manner not dissimilar to one he would use when dealing with a child. "There's no telling what she'll do to Inuyasha in her present state of mind." Sango quirked an eyebrow as she replied, "We, houshi? I do not see how this involves myself--aside from giving me another opportunity to apply my sewing skills, that is. Arigato for that." Ignoring her sarcasm, Miroku raised an eyebrow of his own as he returned, "Oh? Very well." Standing up, Miroku straightened his clothes and retrieved his staff before remarking, "Just remember your decision throughout the next few days. I'm sure it will suffice as a litany against Inuyasha's constant stream of complaints and curses." Eyes widening at this, Sango lowered her tea cup and spent the next few moments in speculation. If what Miroku was hinting at was true-- if Inuyasha was indeed innocent in this matter-- then the houshi's estimation of the hanyou's mellowing period may even be a bit generous. Miroku, standing aside and patiently awaiting Sango's final decision, blinked in amazement when the youkai hunter scrambled up from her seat and darted past him, yelling as she went. "Come! We must hurry if we are to catch her in time!" By the time Miroku's shock subsided, Sango had also entered the forest. Just as the houshi started off after the two, he was struck by a realization and came to a halt. Quickly turning around and giving the campground a once over, Miroku soon found what his instincts had noted; the girls had been so urgent to leave that they had left their weapons behind, propped against a nearby tree. Sighing his irritation, Miroku went back and retrieved Kagome's bow and quiver, as well as Sango's Hiraikotsu. Thus encumbered, the houshi rushed after the capricious women.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The battle could have been going better. Thus far, Inuyasha had yet to land a substantial blow, while Sesshoumaru had seemed more interesting in toying with his brother than outright slaying him, though the youkai lord had still managed to hit the hanyou a few times. The fight hadn't been completely one-sided, however. Though Inuyasha had yet to land a good hit, the hanyou had inadvertently caused some damage. True; bruising his brother's knuckles with his own face and bashing the youkai's knees with his stomach wasn't his preferred method of combat, but Inuyasha was still gaining his momentum and thus far, he'd take what he could get. Pausing after a particularly double-edged assault, the brothers broke apart and Inuyasha spent a short breath testing his left eye, making sure that the orb had not been impaired by Sesshoumaru's last blow, before the hanyou rushed right back after his brother, subtly gathering and focusing his energy to his claws for his next attack. Standing calm in the face of Inuyasha's oncoming fury, Sesshoumaru stood his ground and waited for his brother to play his hand. "Iron-reaver, soul-stealer!" Inuyasha cried as he executed the technique. Building the energy within his palm up to a crescendo, Inuyasha closed the distance separating him from his brother to five feet before viciously swinging his right hand in a wide arc, dispersing the energy as it went. The result of this was five bright bands of energy trailing from his claws. Taking on a momentum of its own, the energy then expanded and flew toward the youkai lord in an expanding arc of destruction. Unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru charged forward to meet the attack, instead of dodging aside as Inuyasha had thought he would. With astonishing precision and grace, the youkai lord leaped forward, spinning himself sideways and parallel to the ground, slipping between two of the energy bands. Landing, Sesshoumaru covered the short distance to his brother before Inuyasha could react. Using only his right hand, Sesshoumaru retained his momentum and slammed into Inuyasha, casting the hanyou to the ground with crushing force. Still keeping a firm grip on the crimson haori, Sesshoumaru then spun about and used his leverage to launch the stunned Inuyasha, smashing his brother into a nearby oak with enough force to send cracks rippling throughout the trunk. Having thrown Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru continued turning with the follow- through and rushed after his brother, the same right hand poised to strike. Inuyasha, struggling to shake off the effects of the dual impacts, had no chance at evading to attack. Desperately eying his brother, the hanyou discovered a somewhat encouraging observation; Sesshoumaru was only fighting with one arm. Rather than claim a vanquished youkai's limb for a temporary replacement, as had been his custom since Inuyasha had amputated the original, Sesshoumaru's left shoulder was unadorned. "One arm. That should give me some advantage, at least," Inuyasha muttered to himself as he started forward to meet his brother's assault. As Sesshoumaru struck, with his right hand not fisted but in a clawing gesture, Inuyasha focused entirely on the oncoming blow as he aimed to intercept with his own left hand. Slipping his fingers between those of his brother's, the two locked hands in that unlikely clasp, effectively foiling the attack. Inuyasha then immediately fell back and delivered a powerful kick to Sesshoumaru's midsection, his foot sounding a ringing note on the youkai's breastplate and launching the fiend away. Regaining his balance in midair, Sesshoumaru managed to align his feet under him and he landed in a smooth crouch. Looking down to view his dented armor, Sesshoumaru then stood up and fixed his eyes back upon Inuyasha as he proclaimed, "An effort wasted, little brother." Scowling, Inuyasha retorted, "Keh. I'm just getting' started. If you think that's the only blow I'm gonna land, then keep dreamin', you bastard!" "I believe that particular label would also better describe yourself, hanyou," the pure-blooded youkai responded coolly. "I'm gonna--" Inuyasha started to roar, but was interrupted by a certain someone shouting, "Inuyasha!" Startled, Inuyasha momentarily forgot about just what he was 'gonna do' to Sesshoumaru and the hanyou chanced a glance towards the forest, but she hadn't reached the clearing yet. "Kagome.!" Inuyasha muttered fearfully. He knew that tone of voice and he knew what was coming. "Gods, woman. Not--!" "Asuwari!" "--Now! Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he felt the telltale signs of the charm around his neck energizing. As the rosary beads began to glow, Inuyasha's body seized up and the beads seemed to become impossibly heavier. This combination, as it always did, sent the hanyou crashing face first into the ground. "Damn it!" Inuyasha swore again, his ire and irritation now focused fully upon Kagome until he remembered what her shouts had interrupted. Eyes widening, Inuyasha's sight flashed back to Sesshoumaru just in time to see the youkai start toward him. Wanting to reach Inuyasha before the debilitating effect subsided, Sesshoumaru rushed across the distance separating him from Inuyasha in the blink of an eye, abruptly coming to a halt right before the hanyou's upturned face. Bending down into a meaningful crouch, Sesshoumaru extended his right hand and placed his fingertips upon the earth a few inches from Inyasha's face. Channeling a small amount of his energy to his claws, causing the nails to glow with a lethal potency, Sesshoumaru carefully studied his brother's features. He was pleased to find Inuyasha's attention focused entirely on the hand. "Tell me, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru asked rhetorically, "Why is it that when something is long sought after--such as an opportunity like this--it can never be found? Yet once the desired event can no longer offer significant benefits, it may be discovered in abundance." As the rosary's glow began to dissipate, an indication to both that the beads' influence was waning, Sesshoumaru dismissed the gathered energy within his palm and moved his hand to encircle his brother's neck. When the bead's light had fully faded, Sesshoumaru stood up straight, his grip forcing Inuyasha to follow suite, then the youkai lifted the hanyou until the latter's feet no longer touched the ground. Easily holding his brother aloft with his one arm, his grip firm but not suffocating, Sesshoumaru paused a moment to allow Inuyasha to fully absorb the gravity of the situation. "You realize that your life is entirely held within this hand, yes?" Not waiting for an answer, Sesshoumaru continued, "It is presently my will alone that is allowing you to continue living. From your current disadvantage, you have little to no say in the matter, should I choose to destroy you. "However, as I have said, killing you is no longer advantageous. I will say again; I have not sought you out for either of the two possessions you currently defend. Your life and the blade are no longer paramount to my chosen course at present. Do not make me repeat myself again, Inuyasha." To this, Inuyasha made no reply, as the hanyou was desperately trying to calm his thoughts and blanket his fury. He did indeed notice that Sesshoumaru spoke the truth of the situation, however. Due to Kagome's ill- timed outcry, all that the youkai lord would need to do was resume the current of energy to his palm and shear through his younger brother's neck. It would be a fatal blow delivered before Inuyasha would have a chance of reacting. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru waited another heartbeat before lowering Inuyasha gently to the ground. His hand remained in place, but it was now evident that he would not use it to attack unless forced.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miroku finally caught up to Sango and Kagome after the fiery young woman had issued her much-favored command. Mentally, the houshi could hear an imaginary Inuyasha slamming into the earth and Miroku gave a slight wince before turning his attention to the girls' conversation. The exterminator was trying to reason with the steady-gazed young woman. "Kagome, please. It might be prudent to listen to Inuyasha's defense before confronting him like this," Sango said earnestly. "He could have killed Miroku," Kagome replied, never taking her eyes from straight ahead. "True. Perhaps," Sango tried again, searching for a way (anyway!) to deflect the woman's anger. "But it might have been justifiable under the circumstances. Or, maybe it was a mistake. All that we have been told thus far is that Miroku's pants were somehow cut by the Tetsusaiga." "He could have killed Miroku," came the immediate response. Miroku thought about announcing his presence, but decided against that notion. Should the girls question him about what had instigated Inuyasha, there was no telling what would result. Most likely, given their present moods, it would only cause him bodily harm and little else. "But Kagome--" "No buts!" Kagome declared, turning her glare from the forest ahead to the woman at her side. "Look, Miroku is a friend and friends don't try to kill friends! Not to mention the fact that Miroku saved my life in the last battle. If not for him, then I'd be dead right now, and if you think that I'm going to allow that inconsiderate jerk to get away with trying to hurt someone to whom I'm indebted to, then you're wrong!" Beginning to grow concerned about how dedicated Kagome was to the notion of 'punishing' Inuyasha, Miroku opened his mouth to say some half- truth that would deflect the blame from the hanyou, but not leave him stuck with it either. However, his intended words died in his throat when the forest finally permitted him a view of the clearing. Under any circumstance, seeing Sesshoumaru would be startling to the houshi. Seeing the youkai lord with Inuyasha would knock the breath from Miroku's lungs. Witnessing to two together but not fighting tooth and claw would weaken the monk's knees. But seeing these three things coupled with Sesshoumaru having his hand at Inuyasha's neck and the hanyou offering no apparent defense was a sight that froze the blood in Miroku's veins. "Kagome! Sango!" the houshi hissed urgently. With the two speaking in such tones, it would be a miracle if Sesshoumaru hadn't already discerned their presence. "Quiet yourselves! This conversation can wait." Giving a surprised start, the two broke off their exchange and turned around to regard Miroku, confusion written upon their faces. When had Miroku joined them? And why had he used whispering tones to quiet them? Before voicing these concerns, both noticed that Miroku's attention was not on either of them, but on something ahead. Wheeling about, Kagome was the first to make sense out of what she was seeing. Instinctively reaching for her bow, Kagome gave a helpless groan when her hand closed over empty air. Suddenly, the young woman was assailed by the realization that she was likely responsible for Inuyasha's predicament. If the hanyou had been fighting his brother, then Kagome's shout would have momentarily brought Inuyasha to his knees. Where youkais of Sesshoumaru's stature were concerned, a moment would be more than enough. Hearing her friend's agonized exhale and seeing her fist her hand in self-recrimination, Sango realized that she too had left her weapons at the camp and she could do little to aid Inuyasha unarmed. "Your weapons," Miroku hissed as he passed the objects to their respective owners. Eagerly, Kagome snatched her bow and quiver from the houshi. Taking out an arrow, Kagome then dropped the quiver to the ground and readied her weapon, taking aim as she went and releasing after a quick draw. After clearing the bow, the arrow-that which a miko would use-erupted into a blazing streak of purifying energy in mid-flight as it streaked for its target. Kagome, eyes never leaving the arrow, then bent down and blindly grabbed onto the quiver before running into the clearing, with Sango and Miroku in close pursuit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Having heard the three mortals approach, Sesshoumaru was not overly surprised to find an arrow streaking his way. Releasing his hold on Inuyasha, the youkai then forcefully shoved his younger brother away, to ensure that the hanyou was not accidentally struck. Not out of brotherly concern--hardly that. He simply did not trust Inuyasha with the task of his own survival, now that it was an important issue to the youkai lord. As he launched Inuyasha away, Sesshoumaru then dodged the bolt by jumping high and to the side, well out of harm's way. Calling upon another of his abilities, Sesshoumaru ignored gravity's incessant pull and he remained suspended in midair. Turning around, Sesshoumaru faced the approaching mortals with mild irritation. While he was not surprised by their being here and attacking him, he was hardly pleased by the interruption. "This is an unwanted intrusion," The youkai hailed while crossing his arm over his crest and again gathering energy to his fingers. "Kindly remain out of affairs that do not concern you." Slashing his arm out wide and to the side, Sesshoumaru released the energy during the motion, unleashing a sort of energy whip. While Inuyasha's energy assualt had been sheer ferocity and strength, this attack was far more elegant and controllable. Even more so because the youkai lord was pulling the blow, having not given it enough energy to be lethal. He suspected that Inuyasha would be far less cooperative if the mortals' blood was spilled. Kagome saw energy strand coming, but the attack's quicksilver motion, coupled with the fact that Sesshoumaru could intricately control where the lash would strike, made the attack too formidable an assault for the woman to dodge. Sliding to a halt, Kagome noted that the energy was far too weak to slay her, so she did her best to brace herself for the impact. Running fast, Miroku reached the point where Kagome had stopped and the monk leaped over the stationary young woman. This action forced the houshi to meet the attack head-on. Still in mid-flight, Miroku tightened his grip on the staff and swung the weapon into a beautiful parrying motion, knocking the lash aside where it tore a new, abet shallow, trench in the maligned clearing. Landing just in front of the surprised girl, the houshi fisted his right hand and, punching the limb straight out toward the levitating youkai, opened his fingers and yelled, "Kazaana no Kaze!" Concentrating fiercely, Miroku mentally relaxed his restraint on this new ability, allowing it to circumvent the beads still in place upon his gauntlet. Still trying to gain understanding, even at a time such as this, Miroku also tried to control the magnitude and velocity of the release. To his amazement, the focus acted exactly as he had envisioned. Whereas before this attack had been immense enough to fell the trees that Inuyasha had sensed, Miroku's directing caused the energy to be much more compact and far more swifter. As the words left the houshi's mouth, a force shot forth from the Kazaana's depths, heading straight toward the youkai lord. Hearing the houshi's shout, Sesshoumaru noticed a strange disturbance in the air that was rapidly approaching. Jerking to the side just in time, the youkai felt something crash into the armor guard around his shoulder, shattering the metal, but missing Sesshoumaru's body. Releasing his levitation, the youkai lord slowly fell to the ground, inspecting his armor all the while. That attack, Sesshoumaru thought, what was that? Looking up from his armor to Miroku, the youkai continued his pondering. That is the cursed houshi, is it not? If the Kazaana is the only means that the mortal possesses to attack one such as I, then what did he use to strike my armor? That attack was not one of energy, as my own was. It seemed more like a compression of air. But how is that possible? How could a mortal strike so forcefully with a mere current of wind? Having only witnessed the final part of the match between Inuyasha and Miroku, Sesshoumaru had not seen the houshi fell the trees with a similar attack. As the youkai lord stood in silent contemplation, Sango edged to her friends' sides and murmured, "My other weapons, houshi. Do you have them? If we are to fight with this one, I would be more at ease with more of my arsenal at my disposal." Keeping his sight locked on Sesshoumaru, Miroku shook his head and answered, "No. I did not notice any other weapons at the campsite other than the Hiraikotsu and Kagome's bow and quiver." "Alas," Sango sighed but made no further complaint. But her question had stirred a resulting question in Miroku's mind. Strange, the houshi thought, I somehow instinctively knew that those two had left their weapons behind. My instincts also told me exactly where the weapons were, yet I did not realize that Sango had left others. Why? If she had neglected to bring the Hiraikotsu, why did I not anticipate that she would leave her other tools? Any further musings were denied to the houshi, due to an irate hanyou's bark. "What the hell do you think you're doin', Miroku?!" Inuyasha roared. "Who asked you to step in on my account? Stay outta other people's business and back. OFF! Sesshoumaru won't go easy on you like I did, so don't give 'im any more cause to kill you! I want that particular privilege for myself!" Keeping his staff in a guarding position, Miroku shot Inuyasha an incredulous stare before shouting back, "My apologies for intruding, Inuyasha, but I--until you carry out your threat, at least--count you as a friend. And when a friend's live is in danger, I make it a point to include their business as my own. Your situation seemed to meet that criteria." "Keh! Even if that were the case," Inuyasha snorted, giving a show of bravado that most certainly had not been evident a short while ago, "What the hell do you think you could've done to aid me? What were you plannin' on doin'? Swing that staff against his shins?" "I believe you have now witnessed my plans, Inuyasha," Miroku replied quietly, pointedly reminding the hanyou that he may have more resources available than Inuyasha gave him credit for. Momentarily caught by that one, Inuyasha thought furiously for a moment, trying desperately to find something (anything!) to shout back at the houshi as a rejoinder. It was at this time that Sesshoumaru ended his silence and interrupted. "Your fears, houshi--for all that they matter--were and are unfounded. Had I desired to slay my brother, I would have done so long before you three blundered into this clearing." Sweeping his gaze about the clearing to separately survey Inuyasha and his friends, Sesshoumaru found that each of those allied with his brother were tense and on guard, though Inuyasha was less so than the others. Their mindsets were focused on battle, not parlay. Their aggression was currently too great for worthwhile negotiations. Looking back to Inuyasha, the youkai said, "Perhaps you were correct in your first advisement; now is not a suitable time to discuss our business." Turning around, Sesshoumaru finished, "Very well. I shall return on the morrow at first light. The matter only truly concerns you, little brother, but do ensure that father's old retainer, Myoga, attends as well." Throwing a stare over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru regarded Miroku as he said, "You are fortunate I am in a generous mood, mortal. I shall overlook your transgression. This time. For your own sake, do not seek to cross me again." Returning Sesshoumaru's stare with a solid one of his own, Miroku replied, "My thanks, Lord Sesshoumaru. So long as you do not further endanger any other that I happen to label as 'friend', I will concur with your wishes." Eyeing the houshi for a breath longer, the youkai lord then allowed his sight to slip from Miroku's form as his head turned to look at the path in front of him as he set off for the forest. As he departed from the clearing, Miroku's eyes never left his figure. Or, more precisely, the sword belted on the youkai's hip. And now I am finding the Tensaiga particularly obvious, the houshi noted silently. As well as the Tetsusaiga. But, why? Is this another new aspect of the curse? If so, then to what end? And how many new abilities will I come to possess before the Kazaana ceases its alteration? As these questions whirled around inside his mind, Miroku found himself honestly wondering if he would ever find the definitive answers. 


End file.
